1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color filter device, and more particularly, to a LCoS panel having inorganic film and organic film disposed on a color filter array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the trend toward digital age, the development of display technique and change of broadcasting method that adopts digital signals have made kinds of flat display such as liquid crystal display (LCD), field emission display (FED), organic light emitting diode (OLED), and plasma display panel (PDP) more preferable than conventional cathode ray tube (CRT).
Furthermore, since the micro-display is able to provide larger images than aforementioned displays are by optical method, the micro-display is more preferred on demand for displaying ultra large-sized images. The micro-display possesses another advantage of being easily applied in different displays such as LCD or OLED. For example, the micro-display applied in LCD is so-called micro LCD panel. The micro-display is divided into two categories: transmissive and reflective. The transmissive micro LCD panel is constructed on a glass substrate, and lights are transmitted through the display panel. The reflective micro LCD panel is constructed on a silicon substrate, therefore it is also known as liquid crystal on silicon display panel (LCoS) panel. The LCoS panel not only adopts the silicon wafer as the substrate but also replaces the thin film transistors (TFTs) with MOS transistors. Furthermore, the LCoS panel uses metal material serving as pixel electrode, thus light is reflected.
Both transmissive and reflective micro-displays need color filter array. Conventional means for fabricating a color filter array preferably involves the steps of forming a plurality of color filters with different colors, covering a material layer composed of tetraethoxysilane (TEOS) on top of the color filters, and using a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process to planarize the aforementioned material layer. Unfortunately, the planarizing step of using aforementioned CMP process still causes uneven height on the color filter array and results in problem such as discoloration and Newton ring on the image of the display.